Lobo Lobito
by Gaby Cullen Kattalakis
Summary: OneShot. Porque alguna vez todos jugamos al Lobo Lobito cuando fuimos niños, y para los niños Cullen no es la excepción, ¡FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO!


30 Abr. 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría. Queda totalmente prohibida la copia de ésta historia.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

Summary: OneShot. Porque alguna vez todos jugamos al Lobo Lobito cuando fuimos niños, y para los niños Cullen no es la excepción, ¡FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO!

Chicas(o) bueno aquí les dejo este One que decidí escribir, pues ya tenía rato rondando mi cabeza y que mejor motivo que el Día del Niño! espero que les guste, MIL GRACIAS a todas las chicas que me han dejaron un comentario, en los Shot´s anteriores y de nuevo

Que pasen un muy ¡Feliz Dia del Niño y de la Niña!

**Que lo Disfruten**

.

… … … … …

.

… **Lobo Lobito…**

.

* * *

><p>- Jasper -<p>

.

.

Estaba tremendamente aburrido, y en NADA serbia tener a mi lado a una pequeña Nessy exageradamente aburrida estábamos sentados en la sala viendo tv y era de esos días en el que el aburrimiento desbordaba por cada orificio y recoveco de la casa Cullen, y para mi gran suerte estaba de niñero, si niñero, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Bella y Edward habían salido de caza

Dejándome a cargo de Nessy, Emmett y mi linda esposa Alice siii los niños de la casa y para completar el cuadro no había nada bueno que ver en la tv NADA! Y eso que teníamos mas de 300 canales! _Que extraño_ pensé

Alice quien extrañamente estaba aburrida estaba acostada en nuestro cuarto, rodeada de de miles de revistas mientras las hojeaba perezosamente y soltando bufidos por el aburrimiento, mientras que Emmett se encontraba en la cocina, moviendo un sinfín de cosas lo sentía expectante por algo, yo solo esperaba que no explotara la cocina pues Esme se enojaría muchísimo.

Nessy tenía el control de tv, y pasaba rápidamente los canales tratando desesperadamente por encontrar algo interesante

- ¿quieres dormir? – pregunte mandando olas de tranquilidad y adormecimiento

- NO tio Jass quiero hacer algo DIVERTIDO!-

- bueno pues entonces ¿qué propones?

- aun no lose – contesto molesta y mirándome como si yo fuera el culpable

- bueno cuando lo sepas me dices y yo te sigo – dije tranquilo y pasando un dedo por su nariz ella solo soltó una risita y siguió cambiando canales

Minutos después sentí explotar una onda de alegría proveniente de mi cuarto, al parecer Alice encontró algo divertido para hacer, rápidamente se acercaba a nosotros brincando y soltando risitas

- Nessy Nessy, vamos párate y quita esa cara de aburrimiento – dijo frente a nosotros

Nessy me miro confundida, a lo que solo me encogí de hombros

- Nessy rápido vamos a jugar Lobo Lobito! – contesto feliz

- ¡¿Qué?- grite enojado

- SIIII – gritaron Nessy y Emmett quien salió rápido de la cocina y se junto con Nessy y Alice para saltar juntos

- NO! – solté enfadado

- por favor – me dijeron Nessy y Emmett con cara de borreguitos

- definitivamente NO – declare mas enojado

- por favor – me dijeron acercándose más a mí y reforzando sus caras, de repente Emmett se acerco mas a mí y tiro de una manga de mi camisa

- anda si si si, anda Jass si si si, vamos si si si – decía jalando y haciendo caras y pucheros – estamos aburridos, vamos si si si

- no a mi no me gusta hacer eso – dije

Alice quien solo miraba, quito a Emmett y se sentó en mi regazo tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro como solo ella savia ponía ojitos tristes sacaba su labio inferior e incluso le daba un poco de movimiento como si temblara a causa de un posible llanto

- Amor vamos estamos aburridos por favor – dijo y me dio la mirada de nuevo

Y hay fue cuando me rendí claro mi auto control falló al por mayor porque si a alguien no le podía negar nada esa era al amor de mi existencia Alice y menos cuando ponía "La Cara"

- Ok, esta bien – dije enfurruñado – pero quita "La Cara"

- Gracias Amor – dijo sonriendo y dejando un casto beso en mis labios

- SIII – gritaron Nessy y Emmett y se lanzaron encima de mi y daban saltitos yo solo gruñi

Salimos rápidamente de casa, atravesamos los bosques y en unos minutos llegamos a su casa, estábamos en la parte trasera, se alcanzaba a escuchar que había varios de ellos, a lo cual mi nariz protesto, no sabia como mi dulce esposa y mi… TARADO hermano lograban soportar tal aroma y parecían tan cómodos estando en este lugar.

Sentí que Nessy estaba impaciente por comenzar, rápidamente tomo a Alice con una mano y a Emmett con la otra

- Tio Jass – pidió que _empiece la tortura_ pensé y los tome de la mano para así cerrar el círculo empezamos a dar vueltas al mismo tiempo que Nessy, Alice y Emmett cantaban a todo pulmón, _como si no supiéramos que estábamos a unos metros de ellos_ pensé

- Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Porque si el lobo aparece

A todos nos comerá

Jake lobito ¿estás ahí?

Yo tuve que cantar también aunque me sentía muy frustrado por la situación, pero tenía que controlarme, para no arruinarle a Nessy la diversión, dentro de la casa risitas, _malditos perros seguro estaban disfrutando de lo más lindo con todo esto_ pensé

- Estoy durmiendo – grito Jake, y claro para mi suerte planeaba alargarlo

Lance una mirada suplicante a Alice, en respuesta me sonrió, como solo ella sabia y me lanzo un beso, mire a Nessy se veía tan alegre, como podía negarles algo a dos hermosos ángeles, NO eran dos terribles monstruitas que me hacían hacer cosas que no quería, cosas como estas, si monstruitas, pero mías, criaturitas alegres y libres de furia y rencor que alegran mi corazón, no, no podía negarles nada, y así seguí cantando, junto con ellas y Emmett **IMG** (Infantil Monstruo Gigante)

- Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Porque si el lobo aparece

A todos nos comerá

Jake lobito ¿estás ahí?

.

- me estoy bañando – grito Jake

.

- Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Porque si el lobo aparece

A todos nos comerá

Jake lobito ¿estás ahí?

.

- estoy desayunado – grito Jake

- EWWW – grito Emmett – ese lobito no se puso ropa que cochino –

Nessy y Alice hicieron muecas y soltaron risitas

- es que… mientras como, me visto – grito Jake

- aaaaa bueno es un lobito multifuncional – dijo Emmett

.

- Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Porque si el lobo aparece

A todos nos comerá

Jake lobito ¿estás ahí?

.

- estoy… estoy buscando mis llaves – grito Jake

A lo cual Nessy dio saltitos emocionada

.

- Jugaremos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no esta

Porque si el lobo aparece

A todos nos comerá

Jake lobito ¿estás ahí?

.

.

.

Nos quedamos quietos, de repente se abrió la puerta fuertemente y aparición Jake

- ¡ME LOS VOY A COMER! - grito corrió un poco dio un salto y se convirtió en el lobo que era

Nessy fingió estar aterrorizada soltó un grito y corrió por todos lados tratando de escapar del lobo feroz, Alice y Emmett la imitaron felices, todos corríamos despavoridos, los demás chicos de la manada veían el espectáculo sonrientes desde la entrada de la casa, Nessy me alcanzo corriendo

- tio Jass corre corre – grito feliz

Jake nos alcanzo y jalo a Nessy por la espalda de su chaqueta, Nessy soltó un grito, podía sentir que estaba muy feliz por el juego

- TiOsito ayúdame me atrapo el lobo– y se tiro teatralmente al pasto

- ya voy EnaNessy resiste – grito Emmett mientras corría en su ayuda

- tu lobo, deja a mi EnaNessy en paz - le grito Emmett a Jake apuntándolo

Jake le gruño siguiendo el juego, Emmett se acerco a él y lo empujo

- deja a mi EnaNessy o te enfrentaras a mi – se apunto el mismo – Emmett el SexyOsitoGuerrero –

Jake solo soltó bufidos que aparentaban risas por el tonto sobrenombre que se puso Emmtt

Jake se enfrento a Emmett, después de darse unos empujones y jalones, Jake dio un último empujón a Emmett y este salió volando, Jake fue lentamente a donde estaba Nessy tumbada con sus codos en el suelo y su cara entre sus brazos viendo feliz el espectáculo, cuando se percato que Jake se acercaba a ella puso cara de fingido terror

- tio Jass ayuda – grito

Corrí a ella pero Jake se me adelanto y ya le estaba pasando la lengua por toda la cara y brazos

- ¡ME COME! – gritaba y soltaba risitas al mismo tiempo

- suéltala lobo – grite mientras corría, Jake se percato que iba por el se aparto de Nessy y corrió a donde se encontraba Alice quien trato de huir lentamente de él, él la tomo de su ropa y la lanzo junto con Nessy, las dos se abrasaron y me vieron aterrorizadas

- Jasper AYUDANOS - gritaron

- tu lobo – señale a Jake – pagaras por haber secuestrado a tan hermosas doncellas –

Seguido de eso nos enfrentamos a una batalla, entre empujones jaloneos y mas piruetas en el aire, termine levantando al aire a Jake le di unas vueltas y lo lance unos metros cuando cayo al piso se tiro teatralmente muriendo y se quedo quieto

- ¡NUESTRO HEROE! – gritaron Nessy y Alice mientras se levantaban y corrían a mis brazos al mismo tiempo que los chicos de la manada aplaudían y vitoreaban

- al llegar al castillo pediremos al Rey Edward que te corone como Lord Jasper defensor y protector de de las Princesitas – dijo Nessy alegre

- SIII y yo pediré al Rey que seas mi Príncipe – dijo Alice dejando un beso en mi mejilla

- y yo ¿que? – dijo Emmett uniéndose

- TU – dijo Nessy apuntándolo – serás el Bufón – declaro sonriente a lo que Emmett la vio mal y le saco la lengua haciéndonos estallar en risas a todos los presentes

…

Seguimos jugando por un largo rato más, hasta que Nessy cayo dormida haciendo honor a Bella Humana, la tome en brazos nos despedimos de la manada y nos dirigimos a casa

- ¿que paso? – Salió de la casa Edward – Nessy ¿está bien? –

- si tranquilo, solo está dormida – dije mientras colocaba a Nessy en los brazos de mi Hermano ella ni se inmuto solo soltó un bostezo, el dejo un beso en su cabeza y ella sonrió al saberse en brazos de su padre

- fuimos a …- comencé mientras entrabamos a casa

- si lo puedo oler –

- si – dije

- ¿lobo lobito? – pregunto

- lobo lobito – afirme, pues últimamente era el juego favorito de la pequeña princesa y ningún Cullen se ha salvado de jugarlo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …<p>

.

.

.

Espero realmente que les haya gustado como a Mí, este One esta inspirado en recuerdos que tengo de mi niñez Obvio jugando este juego y también en mis niños, pues cada dia de la semana en el recreo nos ponemos a jugar al lobo lobito XD

**Gracias por leer y PORFITAS déjame**** tu comentario**, y quizá pueda mandarte a alguien de la corte del Rey Edward ;D dime ¿cual fue tu parte favorita?, ¿qué personaje se llevo el óscar? o simplemente con que me dejes un pase por aquí!

Es muy importante para mi saber tu opinión

**Besos y Abrazos**

.

…*** Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…**

.


End file.
